1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric junction box mounted on a vehicle as a moving object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic device, for example in general, lamps such as a head lamp and a tail lamp, and motors such as a starter motor and a motor for air conditioners, are mounted on a vehicle as a moving object.
The vehicle arranges an electric junction box in a suitable place so as to supply various electronic devices with electric power. The electric junction box is constructed by assembling various type electric circuits of a lot of fuses and relays.
Incidentally, the electric junction box has a fuse, a relay, a bus bar and the like. So, the electric junction box (for example, see Patent Document 1) is referred to as a fuse block, a relay box, or a junction block. In this description, the fuse block, the relay box and the junction block are collectively called the electric junction box hereafter.
The electric junction box disclosed in the Patent Document 1 has a box main body forming an outline thereof and a bus bar. The box main body is made of insulating synthetic resin, and formed in a box-shape. The box main body includes electric components such as a relay and fuse, an attachment portion on which a power integration as an electric power distributing unit are mounted, and a connector fitting portion to which a connector of a wiring harness is fitted. A power input portion which connects with a terminal installed in an end of an electric power cable connected to a power source is arranged in the power integration. Furthermore, the terminal installed in the end of the electric power cable is received in the box main body, and attached to the box main body.
The bus bar is made of conductive sheet metal, and arranged in the box main body. The bus bar is electrically connected to the electric components, the power integration and the connector of the wiring harness according to a predetermined pattern.
In the electric junction box, the bus bar electrically connects the power source, the electric components, the power integration and the electric wires of the wiring harness according to a predetermined pattern. The electric junction box supplies desired electric power to the respective electronic devices through the wiring harness.
In the electric junction box disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the power integration is constructed separately from the box main body. For this reason, the power integration is relatively moved against the box main body by vibration while the vehicle is moving. As a result, the terminal attached to the end of electric power cable received in the box main body and the power input portion of the power integration are relatively moved, and those connection are relatively moved and deviated. For this reason, electrically resistance value between the terminal and the power input portion is increased, and it is difficult to distribute electric power from the power source.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electric junction box which can certainly distribute electric power from a power source even if the electric junction box includes an electric power distributing unit.    [Patent Document 1]: Japan Published application No. 2008-199840